A Toph Christmas Tale
by farbo1176
Summary: This was mean't to be up a LOOOONG time ago but i totally forgot. XDDD so erm ya, tokka fluff and sucky rhyming. Enjoy, R&R etc. you know the drill by now no?


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own ATLA..no matter how i wish. XDDD I also don't own robert frosts rhyming style...because not only do i suck at it and can't rhyme but i didn't make it...happy people? XDD

**Authors note:** umm..this was mean't to be up a LONG time ago...XDD but i like forgot...late christmas cheer anyone? XP

It was the night before Christmas and all through the forest, not a creature was stirring not even a hawk mouse. Inside the house to the side however, as one could see,

There was plenty of stirring from not one, not two but three! There were even more in there but it was for rhyming sake, now the rhyming's done so get out the sake!

(Or maybe not!)

An earthen house with holiday cheer rested upon the very threshold of the forest, decorated very thoroughly with stockings and holiday reefs and candy canes and all the stuff you could think of that represents Christmas. Inside the house were Katara and Aang, Sokka and Toph and even Zuko too, having a holly jolly Christmas. It sounded like a zoo. With all the howling and the screaming Toph couldn't hear, she couldn't take all this holiday cheer! Between Katara and Aang together, snug as a bug, and Suki and Sokka sounding like they were about to go fokka! Even Momo and Appa were full of Christmas cheer, but when Toph finally stood up she was a sight to fear. She stood up and ranted and screamed, she began to shout

"What's this stupid holiday about anyway!? With these stupid reindeer and holiday cheer even a stupid child would runaway in fear!"

"Toph what are you saying!?" said Aang in total confusion while toph stormed off for total seclusion. As she stalked away from the house, stamping all the way, even the non-stirring hawk mouse scurried away!

She stamped all the way out to the end of the wood; she had stamped out all her anger as best she could. After a while Sokka gave a sigh and walked away in hopes all would understand that he knew that Toph was this way.

Little did either know that the tree Toph sat under would cause laughs so loud it would be like thunder. He looked about and there he saw, a freezing Toph in need to thaw. He took off his coat and set it around her, a loving act that seemed to confound her. She looked up at the boy and started to say,

"Why is everyone so happy this day? Why is everyone so cheerful and happy? For heaven's sake say!"

Sokka looked at Toph and furrowed his brow, trying to think why she wouldn't know that answer now.

"Toph don't you know what Christmas is about!?"

"What if I'm Jewish?" said Toph with a pout

Sokka got down on one knee and grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye; though she couldn't see it and I hope we all know why.

"I guess you could say it's about friendship, hope and giving because this time of the year there's no fee for living."

Toph gave a sigh and started to pout, "Why would my parents wanna keep me out?"

Toph stared and looked at her feet, feelings all the trees different heart beat. The tree above was so different though, instead of ba-bump ba-bump it was ba-toe ba-toe! Toph looked up though she couldn't see, wondering just what this tree could be. She walked to the tree to see a bit more but for some reason her heart told her there was something more. She touched the tree and something was carved, and from what Katara taught her the word was clearly defined,

Love.

Sokka looked up and thought to himself holy heavens above!

Sokka was staring at a mistletoe tree, Toph started to blush, and so did he. He gave a loud sigh and turned Toph by the shoulder, only wishing that he could be a little less boulder. (Ha-ha, puns galore) The last thing he saw was Toph's face red to the extreme but when he finally kissed her, her face turned serene. He held her by the hips, his eyes tightly closed, but Toph's arms were to the side, her eyes refusing to close! Sokka leaned away from the kiss his eyes starting to flutter, while toph still stood there her heart melting like butter.

She stood there staring at Sokka, her head going a mile a minute with questions like what was that for? Or is the sky the limit? Her heart was pounding and her blush yet to cease, they were just standing there amongst the howling monkey geese.

Sokka was the first one to speak and Toph made out the words though it sounded like Greek.

"Let's tell no one about this ok? You can never tell no matter the time or day."

Toph began to stutter and stammer and tried using her hands but Sokka got the message, she knew he'd understand. They began to walk home, hand in hand but Toph was stuck in a loving abyss just from today's one faithful kiss.


End file.
